emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7160 (17th April 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Debbie is angry with Pete for letting James stay the night at Mulberry Cottage and warns him she wants him to go. Ali explains to Sean via telephone that she cannot visit him today because of work. Robert remains suspicious of Donny's motives for arriving in the village. Ross is keen to pay Aaron back for his attack on James. While walking in the village, Debbie witnesses Donny being bundled into the back of a car. Pete restrains Ross as he lunges for Aaron in the pub. They're interrupted as the police arrive and arrest Aaron for the assault on James. Chas worries due to Aaron still being on a suspended sentence. Donny returns to Home Farm bruised and bloodied. Chrissie assumes that Donny's attackers are the same men who assaulted Robert and believes it's because of Lachlan. She wants to call the police, but Donny persuades her not to. Val witnesses Emma trying to talk to James but he tells her to stay away. Chas accuses James of calling the police on Aaron but soon discovers it was Emma and throws a drink over her. Jai accuses Lisa of going behind his back when she approaches Priya about a job for Belle. He tells Lisa that Belle can start tomorrow - on a trial unpaid work experience basis. Robert's suspicions grow as Chrissie tells him about the attack. Aaron is released following a phone call from James saying he was not responsible for his attack and he doesn't know who was. Ali snaps at Rachel when she comes home to find the house a mess. Rachel bites back by agreeing to cover Ali's job at the factory, although she is soon left fed up when it clear changes nothing. Robert apologises to Aaron for not cancelling with him and tries to talk to him about Donny. Aaron tells him he's not interested. Chas is surprised when she finds out what James did for Aaron but Cain warns her to not get sucked back in. Belle is ecstatic when Lisa tells her she can start work at the factory and makes plans for the money she'll make. Val listens on as Emma tells her that she's been having an affair with James since she arrived in the village. She assures her that they're waiting for the dust to settle before announcing they're back together officially. Cast Regular cast *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick Guest cast *Donny Cairn - Alan Convy *Charlie - Jack Fortune *PC Smyth - Adam Jowett Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Tenant House - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and staff room *Home Farm - Downstairs rooms and office *Hotten Police Station - Interview room Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes